Finding Annie
by MrMsMingus
Summary: Inspired by last nights episode and every scene we have seen Joan grieving Annie in. My take on how Joan may find out she is alive and how she might react to the news.


**Joan's character is truly my favorite to write. So here is a long one-shot about how she might feel when she finds out Annie is alive.**

* * *

Joan had been out of the field for years. Admittingly, she was a little rusty. Trailing a person through the busy streets of D.C. without loosing them was a challenge in itself. Add in the struggle of trying to blend in, remain un-noticed by her target, walk quickly in 4 inch heels, and carry around her 8 month pregnant belly, Joan wasn't sure how much farther she was going to be able to go with this.

_I am being ridiculous_ she thought to herself as she maneuvered through the crowd of people heading for the subway. _There is no way that dark head bouncing through the crowd is Annie. She is dead and she is blonde, and I am loosing it. _Joan shielded her belly as she navigated around a man talking on his phone who was blocking her path down the escalator into the Plaza Metro Station. _Whoever this person is, they definitely have extensive training and they definitely know I am following them. _The girl had caught Joans eye as she was leaving a meet at the National Mall and maybe it was just her pregnant mind playing tricks on her, but those eyes looked all too familiar. _What are you going to do when you catch up with this person? _Joan scolded herself, _you have no idea who you are following and you have no actionable intel giving you a reason to follow her. And Arthur would kill you if he knew you were doing this._

But those eyes, she knew them. She recognized the shock in them when she met them. And as those two brown eyes quickly turned to evade her gaze she swore it was the same evasion technique of her former operative.

Joan was now in the subway tunnel. She watched the dark head duck into a train traveling on the green line towards Anacostia. Joan decided to board the train a few cars ahead of the one her target disappeared into.

When she stepped in a man stood to offer her pregnant self his seat. If she sat she could no longer follow, but there was no way to decline without drawing way too much attention to herself as her belly had caught the attention of half of the trains patrons. She half heartedly thanked the man and sat down. She really was glad to be able to rest. This pregnant body of hers got tired and achy way too fast for her liking.

Joan craned her neck from her seat trying to catch a glimpse of that dark hair. The train was about to come to its first stop when looking over her left shoulder, she caught those eyes again. This time they didn't shy away. They kept her gaze.

Joan felt frozen. She clenched her teeth and just stared. The train was slowing to a stop and the girl walked toward Joan. She was thinner than Joan remembered her being, and the dark hair changed the girls soft facial features. She wore black pants, boots, and a black leather jacket. Wanting to jump up and demand an explanation, but unable to even open her mouth to speak, Joan watched the girl reach out a hand as she exited the train.

Joan reached for the extended hand and took the crumpled paper hidden between their grasp. It was a discreet exchange. No one noticed but the two of them.

Because she knew better, Joan forced herself not to look out the window and follow those shiny dark waves through the crowd. She wasn't ready to let go of the hope the sight of her had stirred up, but she didn't want to risk loosing her again for good.

Once the metro had resumed its forward movement, Joan opened her hand and unfolded the paper to read the note:

**"Frederick Douglass House**

**VC**

**30M**

** - ACW"**

Joan inhaled sharply cupping a hand over her mouth, "ACW", **Anne Catherine Walker**.

The metro train was quickly approaching the next stop-where the **Frederick Douglass House** was located. Joan stood and prepared to exit.

Not even looking to see if those eyes were watching for her, not caring about her surroundings, Joan bolted down the street to catch the bus to the tourist location.

The ride there was pure agony.

She dismounted the bus and headed down the sidewalk to the **V**isitors **C**enter. Her eyes were now frantically searching. **30 M**inutes after the note found her hand, she walked toward an exhibit and pretended to be interested, stroking her swollen belly as she scanned the room.

Those big brown eyes stealthily came around the corner.

The dark haired girl faced Joan full on.

They stared at each other in silence.

* * *

Joan took a deep breath as she took in her young operatives miraculous appearance. The girl looked nervous, scared, sad and relieved all at the same time.

Warm tears filled Joans eyes as the girl timidly walked toward her.

"Annie?" She breathed the question in barely a whisper.

The girl nodded and as much as her massive stomach would allow it Joan pulled her into a warm hug. Never wanting to let go, never wanting to loose this girl, this operative, this daughter. Annie relaxed after a moment and hugged Joan back.

They separated and Joan saw those eyes overflowing with silent tears.

"I can't...I..." she stammered as she sent one of her hands to wipe the girls tear stained face with her thumb, "I thought you were dead."

The girl gave a half laugh, "That was kind of the idea."

The reality of where she was hit Annie suddenly. Snapping her head around Annie grabbed Joans hand, "Come with me, I'm supposed to be a ghost, I can't be seen with you."

Joan nodded knowingly and let Annie lead her outside. Her operative lead her towards a walking trail that surrounded the historical plantation home. They walked together in silence for a while before Annie spoke up,

"I'm sorry I didn't read you in. But you have to know I did not plan on you finding out like this."

Looking over at Annie, "I should be angry with you" Annie looked away and nodded silently, "but I can't be right now."

Annies gaze returned to Joan and she went on

"I am shocked Annie, but mostly, I am relieved. Seeing you alive..." Joan's voice cracked. At a loss for words, she turned her face forward and kept walking..."eventually I want to know how and why and what your plan is…" Joan paused and motioned for Annie to follow her to a nearby bench that faced the forest surrounding the trail. Annie followed and Joan continued,

"But right now, I need to know how _you_ are." Annie stared into the trees and Joan watched her former operatives face contort as she suppressed her emotions and searched for the words.

"I've been better I suppose." Annie turned to look Joan in the eye, "No one has asked me how I am for months, I'm not sure how you respond to that question anymore."

Joan saw hollowness in her eyes. They used to be so full of ambition and excitement, but these months in the dark had obviously taken their toll. Knowing it would be easier for her to talk business, Joan changed the tone of the conversation, "What have you been up too the last few months?"

Annie sighed "Uhhmmm...first tracking Sana, then Henry...I'm here because I need Auggies help decrypting a laptop. I did a dead drop around the corner from where you spotted me. Calder will pick it up and take it to Auggies apartment."

Joan nodded, sorting through the information and un-weaving the web of confusion that Auggie and Calders actions had weaved over the past few months. Their secrecy and seemingly un-reasonable alliance suddenly started making sense.

"Are they the only ones who know...?"

"Yes."

Joan was out of questions and Annie sensed it, "You seem to be doing well." She said with a genuine smile as she pointed at Joans belly.

With a chuckle Joan responded, "I feel like I get a little bigger every day."

"How much longer?"

"A little less than 4 weeks."

Annie nodded and looked out into the forest again, getting lost in her own thoughts, "Hopefully this will all be over by then."

"Even if it isn't, at least this baby boy will have you looking out for him. Annie, nothing makes me happier than knowing you are alive and safe. Your death..." Her voice cracked and she shook her head, "...was the most difficult thing I've had to live through. I am so proud of the operative and person you have become."

Annie looked at her feet, "I'm not sure who I am anymore. I've gone by Jessica for so long, hearing you call me Annie is so strange."

Joan stood and pulled Annie up with her, resuming their stroll around the trail, "You are Anne Catherine Walker, language master, defender of your country, you are a sister, a daughter, and a friend. You are the one who turns assets that everyone has given up on. You are one of the best operatives in the history of the agency, and you still have the potential to go farther and do more than anyone before you. And I am proud and honored to call you my protégé."

Annie watched ground move past her feet as she absorbed all of Joans words. Joan stopped walking and grabbed the girls shoulders. Forcing Annie to meet her eyes as she summarized her speech, "You are Annie Walker, and I am proud of you, and I am here for you. I hope you know that"

Tears fell uncontrollably as Joans words pierced through the hard shell Annie had put on to survive the past months. Joan pulled the girls head to her shoulder and let her cry.

Let her breathe.

Joan stroked the girls hair as she slowly calmed down and composed herself.

"You are also Annie Walker who looks stunning with dark hair." Annie let out a laugh as she stood and the two continued walking the trail side by side.

Stopping just before the clearing, Annie turned to Joan, "Thank you."

Joan squeezed the girl hands, "No, thank you for putting so much on the line." Joan nodded affirmatively as she continued, "You go and finish this, then come home. Okay?"

Annie nodded and gave the woman a quick hug before taking off, disappearing into the woods.

Joan watched until she could no longer distinguish Annie from the darkness of the forest.

Turning to head home, for the first time since Annie died, Joan could breathe.


End file.
